


Поцелуй на удачу

by crazykotyara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, dat irony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: В своем геройском обличье Коту Нуару исключительно не везет, но он находит интересный способ побороть свою неудачливость.





	1. 1. Маринетт и Кот Нуар

Если тем, что черный кот перебежал тебе дорогу, в самом деле можно было объяснить преследующие тебя неудачи, то, видимо, следовало сделать вывод, что в определенном смысле Кот Нуар перебегал дорогу Адриану Агресту каждый раз, когда тот перевоплощался в свою геройскую ипостась. В этом можно было углядеть некую вселенскую справедливость: одно то, что ему выпал шанс стать супергероем, спасающим Париж от всевозможных бед, само по себе было слишком хорошо, чтобы у этой монеты не оказалось обратной стороны. В данном случае обратная сторона представляла собой прямо-таки феноменальную неудачливость Кота Нуара, проявляющуюся в... не будет преувеличением сказать, что проявлялась она во всем.  
Адриану, конечно, и в голову бы не пришло жаловаться - даже так они с ЛедиБаг составили отличную команду и раз за разом достигали своей цели: побеждали и освобождали из-под влияния акумы очередного новоиспеченного суперзлодея, - и вклад Кота Нуара в эти победы ни у кого язык бы не повернулся назвать менее значимым, чем вклад его напарницы. Но постоянные осечки начинали утомлять.  
В повседневной жизни у Адриана хватало своих проблем: загруженное расписание, постоянное давление, сложная ситуация в семье - список можно было продолжать долго. Однако «неудачливость» совершенно точно не значилась там ни под каким пунктом. Он был аккуратен в игре на фортепиано, точен в фехтовании, с легкостью усваивал новые знания и всегда интуитивно чувствовал, какую позу следует принять, чтобы отлично выйти на фотографии. Но вся присущая Адриану грация мгновенно улетучивалась, стоило ему превратиться в Кота Нуара. Не то чтобы Адриан никогда не задумывался, каково живется от природы неуклюжим людям, но испытать подобное на собственной - кошачьей - шкуре было далеко не тем опытом, которым он хотел бы обзавестись.  
Подражание кошачьим повадкам было фарсом лишь до определенной степени - когда нога, обтянутая черной кожей, в очередной соскальзывала с края крыши, Кот Нуар на самом деле готов был зашипеть от раздражения. Разумеется, это состояние длилось лишь несколько мгновений, пока он был уверен, что сейчас рухнет вниз и едва ли - на четыре лапы. А затем ЛедиБаг хватала его за руку и втаскивала обратно.  
Для нее это мало что значило - секундная заминка, прежде чем снова броситься в бой.  
Адриан вечером прижимал ладонь к губам, все еще ощущая рукой чужое крепкое прикосновение.  
«Кот Нуар и ЛедиБаг». Их имена всегда шли вместе, и в глубине души Кот Нуар был уверен, что без помощи своей напарницы свернул бы себе шею в какой-нибудь передряге раньше, чем успел бы заработать себе репутацию супергероя.  
Судьба поделила между ними удачу как-то не очень честно - взять один только «талисман удачи» ЛедиБаг, - но Коту Нуару и в голову бы не пришло жаловаться. Пока его Леди протягивала ему руку помощи, пусть даже параллельно отчитывая за очередную оплошность, Кот Нуар чувствовал себя самым счастливым котом во Франции. И это было дороже, чем вся удача мира.

Вся ситуация была блажью с самого начала, и Кот Нуар, конечно, не верил, будто что-то такое и впрямь может сработать, но обстоятельства сложились удачно, так почему было не попробовать?  
События развивались классически: акума завладел очередным несчастным неподалеку от их коллежа, когда Адриан был на занятиях. К счастью, рядом оказался пустой класс, и незаметно перевоплотиться, пока остальные ученики в панике неслись к выходу, оказалось проще простого. Выйти на связь с ЛедиБаг не вышло, но Кот Нуар умел быть терпеливым. Он вообще много чего умел - например, вытаскивать одноклассниц (которые, конечно, не подозревали о том, что являлись его одноклассницами) из-под атак суперзлодеев. Безопасность гражданских всегда оставалась главным приоритетом, поэтому Кот Нуар сделал то, что должен был, - препроводил замешкавшуюся Маринетт за угол ближайшего здания. А потом... потом ему захотелось немного пошутить, потому что ЛедиБаг все еще не появилась, а суперзлодей был занят тем, что сгибал фонарный столб, и Кот Нуар не горел желанием отвлекать его от этого несомненно важного занятия в одиночку.  
– Кот Нуар: предотвратит любую кот-астрофу в вашей жизни, – подмигнул он Маринетт в ответ на ее скомканную благодарность. – Поцелуй на удачу от прекрасной дамы?  
Маринетт фыркнула, явно не восприняв его предложение всерьез, но Кот Нуар решил, что глупо будет отступать на полпути.  
– Ну же, мне сегодня правда пригодилось бы немного лишней удачи. Тебе же не жалко одного крохотного поцелуйчика для отважного и благородного защитника мирного сна парижан?  
Их взгляды встретились, и на секунду Коту Нуару померещилось, что в глубине глаз Маринетт притаилось обреченное знание: если уж несносный котяра начал дурачиться, быстрее дать ему, что просит, чем пытаться переубедить. Но он не успел как следует разобраться - в следующую секунду его коротко чмокнули в щеку.  
– Беги спасать Париж, о отважный и благородный, – с улыбкой скомандовала Маринетт. – Надеюсь, хоть немного удачи это тебе принесет.  
И самым удивительным было то, что ее надежда сбылась.  
Кот Нуар не сразу понял, что же изменилось, - с запоздалым появлением на поле боя ЛедиБаг это маленькое происшествие вообще вылетело у него из головы. И только когда белая бабочка радостно упорхнула в небеса, он осознал, что произошло: за весь бой он ни разу не оступился, не промахнулся и даже не потерял равновесие.  
Здесь было над чем подумать.


	2. 2. ЛедиБаг и Кот Нуар

– Серьезно, это работает. Я же не о многом прошу: всего разочек!  
ЛедиБаг подавила тяжелый вздох. Ну сколько можно?  
– Подурачился, и хватит. Наверняка это просто совпадение, а ты уже чего-то себе навоображал.  
– Думаешь, это плацебо? – Кот Нуар на секунду призадумался, сощурив глаза. Выглядел он в этот момент довольно по-дурацки. – Нет, нет, не может такого быть. Говорю тебе, поцелуи на удачу работают!  
– Или же ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное, – парировала ЛедиБаг и, оттолкнувшись от каменной поверхности, перемахнула через просвет между крышами. Кот Нуар последовал ее примеру, правда, приземлился куда более неуклюже и тут же негодующе ткнул пальцем себе под ноги.  
– Вот! Видишь?  
– Вижу, что ты неуклюжий кошак? – ЛедиБаг фыркнула, не сбавляя скорости. – Это я знала и без лишней демонстрации.  
– Да нет же! В жизни - в обычной жизни - я совсем не такой.  
Не такой?  
ЛедиБаг никогда особенно не задумывалась над тем, кем был ее напарник в повседневной жизни. Вряд ли он становился менее несносным, но, наверное, оставался таким же весельчаком и вообще был душой компании. Может быть, кем-то вроде Нино. Во всяком случае, впечатление складывалось такое. Неужели в обычном облике Кот Нуар на самом деле не был таким неуклюжим? Или он, как обычно, выпендривается? Скорее последнее.  
– Понимаешь, я, конечно, мог бы попросить любого прохожего. Уверен, каждая парижанка только и мечтает что подарить поцелуй одному чудесному герою, то есть мне, – Кот Нуар самодовольно улыбнулся. – Но именно с тобой эффект должен выйти максимальным - ты же в буквальном смысле воплощение удачи!  
ЛедиБаг шикнула. Они спрыгнули с крыши и затаились в переулке, наблюдая за площадью Лувра, оккупированной суперзлодеем, находившимся под влиянием злых чар Бражника.  
– Погляди на это, – прошептал ей на ухо Кот Нуар, оказавшийся как-то слишком уж близко. – Сегодняшний бой обещает быть нелегким. Уверена, что не хочешь увеличить наши шансы на победу?  
ЛедиБаг с сомнением покосилась на своего напарника. Скорее всего, он просто вбил себе в голову очередную глупость, но если на секунду - только на секунду - предположить, что в его словах есть доля истины, и поцелуй от ЛедиБаг в самом деле приносит удачу... Ерунда, конечно, но вдруг... Ведь она поцеловала его и тогда, в облике Маринетт, а с Кота Нуара станется в самом деле попросить о поцелуе на удачу какую-нибудь пробегающую мимо девицу. И если в этом случае никакая волшебная удача на него не снизойдет, не нужно будет семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сложить два и два и понять, что Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн и ЛедиБаг - одно лицо. Нет, такого допустить нельзя.  
– Ладно-ладно, – прошипела ЛедиБаг. – Только быстро.  
И прежде, чем до Кота Нуара дошел смысл сказанных слов, она мазнула губами ему по щеке. Кот Нуар просиял - и было бы чему так радоваться!  
– Ну что, моя Леди? Готова наказать парочку плохих парней? – он широко улыбнулся.  
– Меньше слов - больше дела, Кот.


	3. 3. Маринетт и Адриан

У Маринетт появилась серьезная пища для размышления.  
Как бы фантастично это ни звучало, концепция поцелуев на удачу не оказалась очередной бредовой выдумкой Кота Нуара. После того поцелуя в щеку на время боя неловкость, свойственная ее напарнику, словно испарилась; перемена вышла настолько очевидной, что игнорировать ее было невозможно.  
– Тут нечему удивляться, Маринетт, – пропищала Тикки, когда Маринетт поделилась с ней своими размышлениями. – Удача ведь лежит в основе твоих способностей, так же, как неудача - в основе способностей Кота Нуара. Таким образом ты можешь делиться своей удачей с другими.  
Маринетт едва удержалась, чтобы не застонать.  
– Ну почему именно поцелуи? Неужели не могло найтись менее экстравагантного способа?!  
Тикки хихикнула.  
Нет, конечно, у такой способности были свои преимущества... Может быть, если однажды у них что-нибудь получится с Адрианом, Маринетт в буквальном смысле сможет стать его талисманом удачи, который одарял бы его приносящими удачу поцелуями перед особенно важными показами мод... Замечтавшись, Маринетт чуть не впечаталась лицом в закрытую дверь класса.  
– Будь осторожнее, Маринетт, – напутствовала Тикки обеспокоенно.  
Может, ЛедиБаг и была живым воплощением удачи и ловкости, но на Маринетт этот приятный бонус явно не распространялся.  
И все-таки, что делать с Котом Нуаром? Не целовать же его каждый раз, в самом-то деле, - наглому котяре палец в рот не клади, сразу заглотит руку по локоть. Но еще нужно было как-то запретить ему лезть за поцелуями на удачу к другим - во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока самый первый прецедент не изгладится из его памяти.  
Что ж, здесь понадобится немного находчивости.

В этот раз все вышло случайно даже в большей степени, чем в первый. Когда Бражник сделал следующий шаг - отправил акуму очернить душу незадачливого футбольного рефери, - Адриан как раз раздумывал над тем, как бы уломать ЛедиБаг подарить ему еще хоть один маленький поцелуйчик. Что-то подсказывало ему, что уговорить свою напарницу превратить произошедшее в приятную традицию для каждой их вылазки будет далеко не просто. А ведь на этот раз идея даже не являлась простым капризом или прихотью - Коту Нуару на самом деле была жуть как нужна хотя бы капелька лишней удачи. Интересно, на какие компромиссы будет готова пойти его Леди? Поцелуй раз в несколько недель? Раз в месяц? На самом деле Адриан был согласен на любой вариант. А в остальные дни... В остальные дни можно было использовать и чуть менее действенные и приятные способы, верно?  
Адриан задумался обо всем этом настолько глубоко, что даже пустое помещение, где он мог бы перевоплотиться без свидетелей, искал на автопилоте. Ничего удивительного, что на очередном повороте он зазевался и влетел в также спешащую куда-то Маринетт. И уж тем более неудивительно, что, все еще действуя на автопилоте, вместо извинений Адриан выпалил то, что с самого утра вертелось у него в голове.  
– Похоже, мы оба спешим по важным делам. Поцелуй на удачу?  
И только затем он осознал, что, вообще-то, сейчас он не был Котом Нуаром, и, хотя такие слова едва ли могли чем-то его выдать - не был же Кот Нуар единственным жителем Парижа, проедавшим всем вокруг плешь своими уверениями в том, какая же поцелуи на удачу отличная штука, - такое поведение все равно было не совсем в характере Адриана. Наверное, Маринетт посчитает его странным. Это не так страшно, но, конечно, лучше было бы обойтись без этого, и...  
– К-К-Конечно, я с радостью подарю тебе удачу на п-поцелуй. Ох, в смысле, поцелуй с удачей... То есть!.. – зарумянившись, Маринетт пролепетала что-то совсем невнятное и, к удивлению Адриана, на самом деле попыталась его поцеловать - вернее, крайне неуклюже прижалась губами к его виску, и тут же унеслась так быстро, словно ее ветром сдуло. Адриан с недоумением посмотрел ей вслед. Ну... Не самое плохое развитие событий, да?  
– Ох уж мне эти голубки, – проворчал Плагг ему на ухо. – А Париж кто будет спасать?  
Адриан встрепенулся. Квами был прав – злодей и ЛедиБаг ждать не будут.  
– Плагг! Превращение! – скомандовал он и с наслаждением ощутил, как тело наполняется знакомыми силами.  
Когда Кот Нуар подоспел к спортивному стадиону, ЛедиБаг уже была там. Казалось, она находилась в некоторой прострации, но стоило ее окликнуть, тут же встрепенулась и махнула рукой.  
– Он там, на стадионе. Уже мечтает дать нам красную карточку. Готов немного потрудиться?  
– Я всегда готов, моя Леди, – склонился Кот Нуар в шутливом поклоне.  
И он на самом деле был готов.

Пока акуманизированный арбитр прикладывал все усилия, чтобы в прямом и переносном смысле удалить супергероев с поля, у них не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как сосредоточить все свое внимание на нем, но когда хрупкая бабочка, освобожденная от темной энергии, затерялась в бескрайней небесной синеве, никаких причин оттягивать разговор больше не было.  
– Кот, – окликнула ЛедиБаг своего напарника. Тот оглянулся на нее с живым любопытством.  
– Да-да?  
– Я спросила у своего квами про поцелуи на удачу. Кажется, это на самом деле работает, вот только... – ЛедиБаг наигранно пожала плечами. Ей было немного совестно за такую откровенную ложь, но это не помешало ей соврать, не моргнув и глазом: – В общем, удача, которой могу делиться я, будет работать эффективнее, если к ней не будет примешиваться ничего другого. Так что никаких поцелуев на удачу от прохожих парижанок, уяснил?  
Звук, который издал Кот Нуар, был похож на что-то среднее между возгласом восхищения и чересчур громким мурчанием.  
– Значит, ты все-таки готова помогать мне на постоянной основе?  
– Вот еще, – ЛедиБаг скрестила руки на груди. – Раньше ты отлично справлялся и без меня. Так что если только угроза не будет очень уж большой, и не надейся.  
Кот Нуар демонстративно понурился, но ЛедиБаг уловила игривый блеск в его глазах. Кажется, он был согласен и на такой компромисс. Словно подтверждая ее слова, Кот Нуар встрепенулся.  
– Ну что ж, если моя Леди желает оставить меня для себя одной, то кто я такой, чтобы противиться этому желанию? – он подмигнул. – Будет исполнено в лучшем виде.  
ЛедиБаг фыркнула и уже хотела было ответить что-нибудь хлесткое, но тут раздался знакомый писк - время трансформации подходило к концу, а значит, надо было торопиться.


	4. 4. Адриан и ЛедиБаг

Пересекаться с ЛедиБаг не в облике Кота Нуара было странно. Сегодняшнее утро вышло богатым на необычные события: то, что Адриан не успел вовремя перевоплотиться (это было плохо), привело к тому, что из-под атаки новоявленного суперзлодея его пришлось вытаскивать появившейся словно из ниоткуда ЛедиБаг (это было не так плохо), но самым неправильным в этой суматошной ситуации все равно казалось то, что его Леди была прямо перед ним, а вот Кота Нуара перед ней не было.  
Адриан старался принимать обе свои личности - иной подход грозил бы серьезными психологическими проблемами, - но именно перед ЛедиБаг он меньше всего на свете хотел показываться в обличье обычного скучного школьника. Наверняка в ее глазах Адриан был очередным тусклым статистом, которого ей довелось спасать, выполняя свои обязанности по спасению Парижа. Кот Нуар спокойно воспринимал тот факт, что порой раздражал или даже злил ЛедиБаг своей навязчивостью и балагурством, но быть пустым местом - это было хуже всего. Может быть, именно это подтолкнуло Адриана к тому, на что он в жизни бы не решился в иных обстоятельствах. Забросив руку за голову, он, непривычно сдавленным от смущения голосом, выдавил:  
– Огромное спасибо за то, что защищаешь мой город. Поцеловать тебя на удачу?  
Конечно, он ни на что не рассчитывал - у ЛедиБаг были сотни поклонников, и если уж она столь настойчиво отвергала любые ухаживания даже от такой колоритной фигуры, как Кот Нуар, на что мог надеяться Адриан Агрест? Какого же было его изумление, когда ЛедиБаг, широко распахнув глаза ( _я сморозил жуткую глупость, да?_ ) и, кажется, немного приблизившись цветом щек к цвету скрывающей верхнюю половину лица маске ( _ого, похоже, я действительно ее разозлил_ ), как-то очень скованно кивнула. Было очевидно, что она согласилась только потому, что ей было неловко отвергнуть душевный порыв одного из своих фанатов, но Адриан просто не мог устоять. Наклонившись вперед, он на мгновение прижался губами к щеке ЛедиБаг и тут же отстранился. В груди было тесно.  
– Ну, удачи, – Адриан заставил себя улыбнуться и, не решаясь больше испытывать судьбу, бросился к ближайшему подземному переходу. Если ЛедиБаг в чем-то и нуждалась, так это в верном напарнике, готовом прикрыть спину, а не неуместном проявлении нежности от почти полного незнакомца.

Это была катастрофа. ЛедиБаг могла вычислить в этом справедливую закономерность: получить поцелуй на удачу от Адриана само по себе было такой удачей, что по количественному эквиваленту, должно быть, равнялось удаче, отмеренной ей на год. Удивительно, что в таких условиях у нее вообще получилось призвать на помощь талисман удачи.  
Зато теперь ЛедиБаг отлично понимала, почему Кот Нуар так настаивал на том, что ему необходима толика удачи сверх отмеренного судьбой. Даже неловкость Маринетт в повседневной жизни ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, с чем ей пришлось мириться в этом бою. Чудо, что они вообще сумели одержать победу.  
– Кажется, кому-то сегодня изменила фортуна? – поинтересовался Кот Нуар, почему-то немного виновато. ЛедиБаг пожала плечами.  
– Да уж, Кот, не хотела бы я еще раз побывать в твоей шкуре. Но, мне кажется, я извлекла из всего этого один важный вывод.  
– Надо чаще одарять удачей ближних своих? – выдохнул Кот Нуар с надеждой. ЛедиБаг возвела глаза к небу.  
– Не настолько философский вывод! Просто... Похоже, в моих, эм, некоторых гипотетических отношениях инициатива всегда должна будет исходить от меня.  
Если каждый поцелуй Адриана будет иметь такое воздействие на ее удачу, то тем, кто целует, в их - возможной, предполагаемой, гипотетической - паре придется быть Маринетт. Не то чтобы она так уж сильно возражала...  
– Звучит отлично! Я люблю, когда девушки проявляют инициативу.  
– Тут речь не о твоих предпочтениях, Кот, – отмахнулась ЛедиБаг.  
Может быть, ей на самом деле стоило быть поинициативнее.  
Может быть, ей действительно пора было набраться храбрости и признаться в своих чувствах Адриану.  
Может быть, она сможет сделать это на днях. Может быть, даже завтра?  
– Ну, в любом случае, желаю удачи, – кажется, широкая улыбка Кота Нуара слегка поблекла. – Дружеский поцелуй на прощание, чтобы я не свернул себе шею по пути домой?  
ЛедиБаг шумно выдохнула, едва удержавшись, чтобы снова не закатить глаза. Но, может быть, к своему незадачливому напарнику ей тоже следовало проявить чуть больше сочувствия?  
Протянув руку, ЛедиБаг легонько потрепала Кота Нуара между ушами и эхом откликнулась:  
– Желаю удачи.  
– Желаю удачи, – завороженно повторил он в третий раз и, растерянно моргнув на писк своего кольца, опрометью бросился прочь. ЛедиБаг побежала было в другую сторону, но на мгновение задержалась, чтобы обернуться и крикнуть Коту Нуару в спину:  
– Спасибо!  
Немного лишней удачи ей не помешает.


End file.
